soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Harper
Jasmine Harper was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Contemporary. She was announced as runner-up. Biography Jasmine has twin sisters. She first started dancing at the age of 3. She has formal dance training in ballet, tap, jazz, hip-hop, lyrical, modern, and musical theater. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Jasmine first auditioned for season 10 in Atlanta, Georgia. Top 20 Perform Along with every other contestant, Harper performed a jazz routine to, "Puttin' on the Ritz." Jasmine was revealed to be paired with tap dancer, Aaron Turner. Immediately, Turner and Harper figured out why they were paired together was because they are the tallest contestants of season 10. Jasmine was asked to explain her life and personality in 10 seconds. She claimed she loves the color red, loves killer whales, and can whistle really well. She tried to explain more, but ran out of time and stumbled. Jasmine and Aaron were teamed up with Sonya Tayeh to do a swampy jazz routine to the song, "Bottom of the River" by Delta Rae. The judges praised the duet and complimented Jasmine on her never ending legs. Humorously, Wayne Brady asks where Jasmine was when he was twenty. Top 20 Perform Again This week, Jasmine performed a whimsical Broadway group routine. Aaron and Jasmine were assigned with Napoleon and Tabitha D'umo, or NappyTabs, for a Lyrical Hip Hop duet about a southern 1950's, rude, musician who comes home from a tour expecting Jasmine to welcome him, but is tired of getting disrespected. The duet was performed to Alicia Keys', "Tears Always Win." The judges comment on the dance saying it was sexy and the chemistry was amazing. Top 18 Perform Jasmine Harper was to perform a contemporary group dance choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. Afterwards, she performed her weekly duet with her partner, Aaron Turner. It was a Broadway routine choreographed by Spencer Liff topicing a detective, Aaron who is investigating Jasmine's death as her spirit appears to Megan Hilty's, "They Just Keep Moving the Line." The judges enjoy the routine, and once again compliment Jasmine's legs. Top 16 Perform Jasmine performed a group dance at the beginning of the episode where she played the lead. Later on, her and Aaron teamed up with Tony and Melanie for a dreaded Quickstep. As much as everyone worried that they would mess up, they didn't. The judges laugh and compliment at Aaron and Jasmine's attitude and acting in the dance. And Mary Murphy comments, "Nigel, the Kiss of Death? I think not. It's alive and kicking!" Top 14 Perform In this episode Jasmine performs a Sonya Tayeh and Dmitri Chapman contemporary/jazz routine where she once again, lands a special part. She also lands in the bottom 4 and performs a solo, but is safe. Harper and Turner perform their first contemporary routine based on, "The Giving Tree," Jasmine being the tree and Aaron being the boy. The duet includes a difficult prop which is an apple the dancers battle over. The dance emotionally hits everybody including the judges. Nigel Lythgoe explains the story of, "The Giving Tree," and comments, "It's all about unconditional love and that's what I feel you two (Jasmine and Aaron) have as partners. You both give to each other. I love you as a couple, I really do." Top 12 Perform This week, Jasmine Harper and Aaron Turner get a brief special part in Nakul's Bollywood routine. Harper performs her last routine with Aaron. It is a gritty, old western, hip hop routine NappyTabs created. The story of the dance is that Aaron is a old west robber who meets Jasmine, a gold digger who wants all of his money and gets just that. The judges enjoy the entertaining routine and Kenny Ortega comments, "Every choreographer in America are going to have a lottery to see who gets to work with you first." Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery S14 All Star Jasmine.jpg Videos Jasmine Harper Audition So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 - Meet The Top 20 - Jasmine Harper, Makenzie, Nico, and Tucker SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 20 Perform - Jasmine Harper and Aaron SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 18 Perform - Jasmine Harper and Aaron Aaron & Jasmine H Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Aaron Top 16 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H Solo Top 14 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Aaron Top 14 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Aaron Top 12 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Marko Top 10 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & tWitch Top 8 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING|full|left Jasmine H Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Neil Top 6 Perform Paul Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Aaron & Jasmine H Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Fik-Shun Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Comfort Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Aaron Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Jasmine Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Marko Winners Chosen SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Jasmine H & Comfort Winners Chosen SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Trivia *Jasmine was a season 10 contestant. *Her favorite color is red. *She was a tomboy growing up. *She is a professional dancer with Xcel Talent Agency. *Her dream dance partners are Marko Germar and Cyrus Spencer. *She is most inspired by Cyrus Spencer. Category:Contemporary Category:Dancers Category:Season 10 Category:Runner-Up Category:All-Stars